


Plutie's Pet

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diapers, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light BDSM, Mind Control, Piss, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, body control, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Gettin this profile started with the same story I started my FA up with. Was done as a sort of request from a friend.





	Plutie's Pet

"Time for more pudding!" Neptune said to herself as she stood up to walk to the kitchen. Normally, she'd ask Nepgear or Plutia to get her pudding, but Nepgear was out, and Plutia was sleeping. Neptune had learned well by now it was a bad idea to wake up the narcoleptic goddess, the thoughts of the last time she tried making her shiver. Neptune walked into the kitchen, and felt a twinge in her body. Neptune had ignored her need to go to the bathroom for around the past hour or so, and it wasn't getting much better. Neptune sighed. She could of just gone to the bathroom now, but it was all the way across the room, and pudding was something she didn't have to walk that far to get. She decided to ignore it a bit more, grabbing her cup of pudding and plopping herself back down onto the couch. As she did plop down, this caused her body to twinge harder from how hard she flopped down. Nep, being no stranger to just giving in to needs if it meant more pudding, as the few yellow and one or two brown stains on the couch hinted, decided to just give in to stop athe aching of her bladder. She sighed as she pushed the first spoonful of pudding into her mouth, her bladder quickly loosening, soaking the couch for the third time this week in her pee. "Aaahhh~ Much better" The peeing goddess sighed in relief. "Less pain, more pudding~"

"Nep-nep?!" she heard calling from across the room. Neptune's head immediately snapped to look over, seeing Plutia standing in her doorway, eyes wide in shock. 

"O-oh, Hey Plutie!" Neptune said, unable to stop her flow now, and it wasn't like this was the first time the sleepy goddess had seen her go to the bathroom on the couch. As all this happened, the couch cushion under her got more soaked, a puddle forming in her lap, and it of course, was dribbling down to the floor at her feet too. 

"Mr. Rat!" Plutia says in shock, a slight tinge of anger in her voice, pointing at the girl. Neptune looked around. confused, until she realized that "Mr Rat", one of Plutia's stuffed animals, was on the couch next to her, and was currently sitting in the largish puddle Neptune was just now finishing making, her bladder finishing with a light trickle.

"Oh..." Neptune says, looking at the toy, picking it up, it dripping, the formerly slightly grey fabric stained a light yellow where it was sitting in the puddle. "Sorry..." she says trying to put on her best apology face. Plutia looked destroyed, frowning, a couple tears flowing down her face. "I'll wash him, he'll be good as new!" she said, stammer as Plutia's face starts to go from shocked and sad, to shocked and angry, tears still flowing down her face.  
"P-Plutie?..." Neptune whimpered as she watched the crying goddess. A low angry growl came from the girl. "P-plutie?!" Neptune said again. "P-please t-take a chill pill, calm down!" she said, trying in her own Neptune way to get the girl to calm down, doing no good. Suddenly, a bright flash came from the crying goddess front of her. Neptune's hand moved to shield her eyes, only moving it away as the light dimmed enough for her to look. In the same spot, rather than the short, sleepy, pajama wearing Plutia, stood the tall, dominating and powerful Iris Heart. Her outfit was a bit different than was normal for her, being a smidgen less revealing, her pants now complete rather than having largish gaps in the crotch, although the material still clung to her as tight as it always did. Iris Heart let out a slow chuckle as she walked towards the now much shorter than her girl.

"P-Plutie!? Why did you transform? T-there's no monster butt to kick." Neptune stammered, looking at the HDD formed goddess in front of her. 

"There is however, your cute little butt to kick, Nep-nep~" Iris Heart said with a wide smile, her voice a bit deeper now in her more powerful form, her eyes half closed with a dominating lust filled grin. 

"Plu-er-Iris, Please, we can talk this out, I didn't notice he was there, I'm sooooo sorry!" Neptune said, as the powerful goddess approached her, too scared off the goddess to get up from her pee soaked spot.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure you'll make it up to me." Iris Heart said with a smile, licking her lips. Iris quickly reached down and stroke the girl's hair, her hand going around to the back. Suddenly, Neptune felt two fingers pressing heart into the base of her head, right where her spine meets her skull. She jolted up, sitting up straight, eyes suddenly going wide. Iris smiled, as she, using her own goddessly powers, slowly worked on installing modules into the poor girl, working her mind to her own wills. The only physical change to Nep barring the complete stiffening of her body, was a smallish flash of light around her neck, fading to reveal a thickish leather collar, perfectly fitting around her neck in a way that she'd never be able to forget about it, the color of the leather matching Iris' hair. Ten or so seconds later, the tall dominating Goddess let go, Neptune going near limp, slouching very far forward in her seat.

 

"Neptune, do you hear me?" Iris asked with a chuckle. 

"Y-yes Iris..." Neptune chimed back in, still sounding like her own self, but only barely.

"Good, now, as you can tell, by that collar around your neck, you're going to be MINE now. You'll be my little pet, for however long I say. A fitting punishment for you soiling my good friend like that, no?"

"I-iris, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Plea-"

"Silence." Iris stated. Neptune wanted to continue, but the modules screamed in her mind, making her stop in her tracks upon hearing the command. "Good, you're already being a good pet and listening to your mistress... Not that the modules let you do anything but of course~" Iris said with a chuckle, looking down to the girl.

"Get up." Iris ordered with a snap. Neptune gave a nod, and stood up, pants dripping with piss as she was still sitting in her puddle. Neptune was unable to speak still thanks to Iris' order. "Strip" Iris ordered. Neptune gave another weak nervous nod, and started to take her clothes off slowly. After around twenty seconds, she had only gotten her coat and shirt off. "What's taking you so long pet?! Do you need your Mistress to strip you down? Tsk tsk..." Iris said. Quickly reaching down, and pulling the girl's hands off herself, undoing her bra, leaving her flat chest exposed. "Flat as always, how pitful!~" Iris gave with another tsk. She quickly reached down, hooking her thumbs into the girl's pants, and pulling down, also hooking her socks along the way, pulling them all down and off with one swoop. 

"There, was that so hard? Now step out of those, and use your clothes to clean up the mess you made on the couch. I'll take Mr. Rat and try to recover him, and THEN return to continue your punishment~" Iris said with another sultry dominating smile, walking past the girl and picking up the stuffed animal in one hand, shaking the piss off it, and walking to the laundry room to clean him. Neptune gave a weak whimper, and got to work, soaking her favorite set of clothes in her own pee. After a while, Neptune heard a familiar heel clicking coming up from behind her, just as she finished soaking up the last of her piss from the carpet. She turned to see her mistress, fully clothed for once, rather than in her normal body suit, although her clothing was still revealing, a revealing purple and black top, the purple matching the color of her hair, and a skirt, below which lied her normal body suit's leggings and heels. Along with every step, was a telltale crinkle, and thanks to Neptune's low vantage point, she could see what was causing it, a large poofy and thick diaper, a much more faded purple, resembling Plutia's normal coat more so than Iris' hair. Over her shoulder was a purse-esque bag, just a bit bigger than a normal purse.

"I-iris, why are you wearing t-that?" Neptune asked, pointing at the faded purple padding. 

"Well, First of all, it is 'Mistress' now. Slaves don't get to use first names. Second of all, I must keep myself clean when I have my 'accidents', unlike you~" Iris said with a chuckle. "You see, my pet... I enjoy the kinkier side of things, but I know how to keep it contained, and keep it from potentially destroying a friend as dear as Mr. Rat along with the couch." She said, gesturing towards the couch, still stained damp and stained even more yellow. "I should of put you into these a long time ago. Although my plans don't involve you wearing them just yet!~" she said with a chuckle.

"Y-your plans?" Neptune asked with a gasp. "Do they involve 'let Neptune go'?" She asked, still managing to be her air headed self.

"No, Pet, and in fact, for that little quip, the punishment shall last even longer~" Iris said with a dominating glint in her eye. "Now, sit up, pet." Neptune wanted to fight it again, but immediately her mind screamed to do it, forcing her to sit on her butt and up straight, resembling a dog. Iris dug into her bag, retriving a longish dog leash, matching the color of the collar around Neptune's neck perfectly. She quickly clipped it on before Neptune even had the time to process what she had seen. "There, now you're allll ready for our little walk, pet~" She said with a smile.

"W-walk?!"

"You heard me, pet. We're going on a walk. Its a beautiful day outside, and you've wasted it sitting in here, eatting pudding and soiling yourself. Besides, if you're to be my pet, I have to walk you, no?~" 

"B-but I'm still naked! I can't go out naked! I'm not some eroge character!"

"Pets don't wear clothes." Iris said flatly. "Now, first of all, I'll take these." she says, grabbing the pair of soaked panties off the pile of ruined clothes, the pair having been completely drenched thanks to be used to soak up the mess. She opened her purse again, and pulled out a simple plastic shopping bag, plopping them in. "For explaining exactly why you deserve this, in case we run into someone we know. Now, lets get out and about shall we?!" we don't want to waste ample daylight now do we~" Iris said with a chuckle, starting to walk past Neptune and towards the door. Neptune felt the leash getting more taught, and nervously followed, standing up, and walking towards Iris. "Tsk tsk, you're my PET, Neptune, you're nothing but a dog to me, and dogs don't WALK. So get down on all fours like the good puppy you're supposed to be, or I'll make you." she said, tone getting a bit more stern, and commanding. Neptune had no choice but to follow, getting down on all fours like a dog.

"I-I'm sorry about Mr. Rat. Please, lets just, please let me get dressed, and we can talk this out..."

"Its too late to talk, now follow, pet." Iris said with a snap, continuing to walk, and tugging hard on the leash, prompting Neptune to follow, walking the two of them out the door. Thankfully for Neptune, the Basillicom staff were elsewhere in the building, so she remained unseen by her staff. Neptune continued to follow, the cool breeze making her shiver as it hits her naked body. She continued to follow along, nervously avoiding eyecontact as she starts to reach where people are, continuing to shamefully follow along, her naked body exposed for all to see, nipples perking up thanks to the stiff breeze continually hitting her. As she continued to follow, occasionally hearing the snap of a camera, or hearing gasps of shock, she felt something inside her, her insides starting to churn. Every few steps it seemed to get worse, her bladder quickly joining in, filling up quickly, twinging to be let out. Eventually, her pace slowed down, to which Iris quickly noticed.

"Neptune, What's wrong?~" Iris said, sounding like she knew more than she let on.

"Ir-Mistress.... I have to go to the bathroom," Neptune responds back one hand rubbing her stomach gently. "C-can we find somewhere for me to go.

"Ah, Nep has to go potty, it seems. Well, you're nothing but my dog, so you're to go like a dog, out here, in public."

"W-W-W-hat!?" Neptune said in shock. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"Well, you already went wherever you wanted earlier, so whats wrong with you just going here like the pitiful dog you are?~"

"E-everything! Everyone can see me, and I have a reputation to uphold, and I-"

"The reputation you deserve is the one you set for yourself at home, a worthless being who doesn't care where they go to the bathroom. Now, since I figure you're going to keep trying to be a resistive little dog, I'll say it nice and simple." Iris said with a devilish smile, turning to the girl, squatting down to get on her level. "Go to the bathroom right here, in the open, just like the dog you are~" 

Neptune went to open her mouth, but again, just as all the orders she had recived today did, her words screamed in her mind. Immediately, she changed position, from the all fours she was just in, to squatting down, standing up half straight, hands forcibly going up into a dog like pose, despite all of her want to not. Immediately, her bladder gave in first, a couple dribbles prceeding a strongish stream, pitter pattering on the stone path she was on. A loud wet bit of gas squeaked its way out of her, immediately making the air around the goddess stink deeply. After that first bit of air, her mess started, a long, almost soft servish log starts to quickly snake its way out of her backside, the stench in the air immediately getting even worse as her body continues to force out the rancid mess. The first log of poo finally snapped off, piling into the ground, before being joined by a few more snaking even huger logs, coming out much quicker than the first, making a sizeable mound of poop on the stone pathway below her. Her entire body was burning with embarassment as she looked around, seeing looks of shock, people pitching their noses shut, and quite a few cameras, all getting pictures or possibly even video of her pooping and peeing on the ground like a dog. Slowly but surely, her body emptied itself out, a sizeable puddle on the pavement in front of her, and below her a large mound of poop, stinking the air up around her. Neptune gave a weak nervous whimper of relief as she felt her body finaly empty, finally able to get out of the pose she was in, falling to her butt on the pavement, thankfully managing to avoid sitting on her pile of mess, situated now between her legs.

"Good girl!~" Iris said with a chuckle. "You went potty outside just like a good dog! And you did it in front of allll these people too! You must really love being my little pet~" Iris said, taking on a bit of a teasing tone. "You really did stink up this place though, and we can't just leave this big pile you made here, so we need to get that all cleaned up..." Iris said with a dominating smug grin. She reached into her bag, Neptune only hearing the sound of ruffling plastic. Iris suddenly pulled out the pair of panties that Neptune had pissed in, still a bit damp. "I think these'll do juuust nicely to clean up the poopy, and since their already a bit wet, we'll clean up some of the pee too!" She says, continuing her taunting patronizing tone. She ducked down, squatting over the largish puddle. she quickly soaked up as much of the puddle as she could, making the panties absolutely soaked with warm pee. She then quickly moved to the pile of poop in front of her. She used the panties like you would a bag, turning them inside out, and scooping it all up in one handful, most of it in the panties now, only a few little tiny bits left on the ground, which she then quickly scooped up. "There we go. Now, Neptune, stand up for a second for your mistress, okay?~"

"Ir-Mistress... w-why..." she asked, standing as she had no choice to.

"To return this disgusting stench filled mess to its proper owner~" she said, holding the panties out. "Step in, Slave."

"W-what?!" she asked, disgusted and confused, but unable to do anything but comply thanks to the commands. She quickly stepped in, feeling the warmth of the mess and the soaked panties against her skin already, some little bits sticking to her ankles.

"Aaaand, up!" she says with an evil glint in her eye, as she quickly pulls the pair of panties up as fast as she can, smushing the pile of shit inside against Neptune's butt, caking her near immediately in the semi soft mess, it sticking to her, but still managing to feel like its moving around even when she's standing still, like its sliding off her. Iris pulled the pair of panties up a few more times, squishing them hard into the girl, before finally stepping back. "There ya go, now you're just as filthy and disgusting as my slaves should be!~" she said in a lewd dominating tone, Neptune too disgusted to even react at this point as she feels the mess caking her, and the warm wet panties sticking to her skin. 

"Now, back down to where you belong slave, walking on all fours like a good little dog~" Iris restated, Neptune quickly going down despite not wanting to, too busy dealing with disgust to even respond still. "Now, follow, your walk isn't over yet!~" She said, continuing to walk down the path, Neptune following along, the air around her stinking with the stench of her packed stained panties, the formerly faded peach tint now stained yellow and dark brown. 

The two of them continued to walk down the street, Neptune groaning with disgust, wincing every step she takes as the mess squishes as her legs shuffle in her soaked panties. It contineus like this down the road, the air around them stinking deeply thanks to Neptune, people pinching their noses off or taking pictures the entire way, Neptune hoping that no one can recognize her at the least from the pics. 

"Slow, pet." Iris says with a tiny grunt, her walking speed slowing down. Neptune complies, unable to do anything but follow orders. Iris gives another gentle grunt, and, thanks to the shortness of her dress, Neptune is able to see exactly what was causing this from below, and hear it as well. A quiet pitter patter came from Iris' diaper, as it stained yellow, and a few wettish toots came from her as well, as Nep could hear the tell tale sound of what seemed to be the runs, as quickly evidenced by the diaper slowly starting to stain brown thanks to the liquidy mess. Iris continued to walk slowly along, grunting occasionally as more and more mess pushes out, the air around them managing to get worse somehow thanks to her, her padding sagging low now. Finally, after a while, Iris gave one last grunt, before a happy, lewd and relieved sigh. "Ah, there we go~"

"I-Iris!" Neptune said, finally managing to speak up. "D-did you relay just?"

"Mistress, not Iris, Slave. One more slip up and your punishment is extended, got that?" Iris said, snapping at the girl, raising her voice. "And second of all, yes I did. I told you I'd be using it, no use wasting good padding like this. Besides, at least I'm keeping it contained, unlike you, you disgusting dog~"

Neptune gave a whimpered sigh at the snappy yell, Iris being genuinely scary when angry. She continued to follow, the air getting thicker. Soon enough, Nep noticed the Basilicom in sight, and managed to perk up even the tiniest bit, hoping this'll all be over. As they approached closer however, Iris slowed again, stopping before the door

"M-mistress, why did you stop?" Neptune asked, sounding worried.

"Because, Pet, I have a proposition. You might of thought your punishment would be over now that we're home, but I'm afraid it isn't." Iris stated, turning to her poopy slave. "Now, its getting late, and a pet has two choices of where to sleep, either outside in the backyard, or at the foot of their master's bed. Now, either I make you sleep out here, OR, if you wish to be a good pet, You'll press your face riiight into my butt like the depraved disgusting poop lover you are, and you'll get to sleep right at the foot of my bed!~"

"Y-you can't be serious! I c-can't do either of those! Can't there be a third 'no more punishment' option be added as dlc?!"

"One or the other, either you're out in the cold, or you just gotta inhale my butt as deeply as you can for two measly minutes, and you can stay nice and warm at my feet~"

Neptune winced, and genuinely tried to think over her options. Iris in front of her smiled, crossing her arms, tapping her foot and staring at the girl, still on all fours, backside and now upper thighs coated in poopy, thanks to her mess squishing around enough to leak quite a bit. Finally, Neptune figured that inside was the better option, begrudgingly whimpering "F-fine..."

"Excellent, you made the right choice, pet~" She said with a lewd chuckle "Now, sit right down on your poopy behind, as hard as you can for me~" Iris said, watching as Neptune can do nothing else but give in, falling down to her butt with a wet splat, wincing as her mess coats everywhere, no part of her butt left un poopy'd, a lot of it leaking out and getting on her thighs and the ground. "Good girl!~" Iris said with a smile, turning around. "Now, look up, and inhale as deeeeeply as you can, okay? I don't want you to miss any of this smell, because this is probably the only air you want to breath with how disgusting you are~" 

Iris quickly lifted her dress, revealing her packed and stained diaper, quickly pressing it into the poor girl's face, who was helpless to do nothing but huff the nasty air coming off it, the diaper smelling like a concentration of how she's smelt the entire day. She continued to do as she was told, breathing deeply more and more. Suddenly as this was happening, another wettish fart echos through the padding, Iris giving a relaxed sigh, as another couple waves of wet poopy runs came out of her, filling her diaper more into the face of her poor slave. After the couple of explosive bursts of mess, she sat up off the girl, who's face had contorted into one of pure shock, a groan of disgust coming from her mixed with a couple of coughs, before finally weakly groaning "W-why..."

"Ah, much better, you're such a good face to poop on!~" Iris said with a lewd chuckle. "Now, c'mon slave, lets head on inside, its time for you to get some well deserved sleep riiigiht at your mistress' feet~" she said with a chuckle, opening the, and pulling on the leash, Neptune unable to do nothing but follow along willing, not knowing that Iris was planning to have her sleep at the foot of her bed just like she was now~


End file.
